


when rachel was here

by dryadfiona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Max asks Chloe for help, and it's not like she can say no to her, or to her friend, if she needs the help.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	when rachel was here

Chloe wakes up a little past noon and sees she has approximately a million texts on her phone.

That's not fair. Her phone stops letting her know how many messages she has at 99, but she wouldn't be surprised if there's a helluva lot more than that.

There's one or two from Justin, five angry texts from Joyce, and the rest are from Max. 

_i just woke up what's happening_

CHLOE

The all-caps thing isn't super common for Max, and Chloe's worried that this isn't about some new anime or something.

_you okay?_

I'm okay

I have a friend who needs a place to stay

_have them stay in the dorms?_

Chloe's throat feels tight, all of a sudden, a little stressed, because the last time someone came into this space suddenly without her inviting them it was David, but it's not like Max is gonna bust down the door with whoever this is.

David's super suspicious of me since he caught you smoking weed

_your weed_

Shut up

The banter's nice, familiar, and Chloe calms a little more.

If it doesn't work I'll figure something else out

But she's really stressed

_who is she, anyway_

_because i'm not letting victoria chase sleep in my room_

I would NEVER do that to you

_damn right_

Chloe grins.

Do you know Rachel?

_rachel amber?_

She knows her vaguely. Steph had a crush on her when Steph still lived in Arcadia Bay, and Justin would swoon whenever she passed by, but they've never spoken. She's pretty, though, seems nice enough even if a bit more Vortex Club than she would have expected from one of Max's friends.

Yeah

Look I don't know how much I can tell you

But she really needs a place to stay tonight

Chloe sighs, lets her head thunk against the back wall, because when Max asks her for help, she's not gonna say _no_. 

_yeah sure_

_ONE night_

Thank you!!!

Chloe's crush from years and years ago, small and a bit pathetic, makes itself known yet again, and she sighs.

Then she realizes there's someone about to be staying in her room, and she frantically starts trying to hide the worst of it.

* * *

Two hours later, Max and Rachel goddamn Amber walk up to her house. Joyce is out and David's still at work, so Chloe doesn't have to tiptoe up and down the stairs to let them in.

"Hey, Chloe!" Max says, smiling at her. Chloe smiles back, half-forgetting the other girl there for a second.

"Hey," she says, belatedly turning to Rachel, looking at her with a far-too-appraising eye. Chloe sort of instantly hates it, but it's Max's friend, so she pretends that doesn't make her kind of hate her _more_.

"Chloe Price," Rachel says, and Max rolls her eyes.

"No, don't go with that enigmatic shit right now," Max says. Rachel blinks in surprise. "I told you Chloe would hate that."

"Fine," Rachel says, shoulders relaxing. She seems like a wholly different person, all of a sudden, and Chloe's a little less surprised that she and Max get along. "Nice to meet you, Chloe."

"Sure," Chloe says, because likewise would be a lie. "Joyce and David don't know you're here, so you're gonna have to pretty much stay in my room all night."

"David won't bust in?" Max says.

"Nah," Chloe says. "At least, not without warning. That one time he caught me with Steph--"

Rachel grins. "She told me about that."

"It sucked," Chloe says quickly, because they're not friends, and Rachel doesn't get to gossip about her stepdouche in the way Max does.

"Yeah," Max says, sensing tension. "Anyway, I'll show you upstairs."

"It's my house," Chloe mumbles, but doesn't really care. 

Rachel glances back at her, curious, and Chloe looks back, unsure if she's curious or challenging.

Max's friend grins, looks her up and down in a shameless once-over, and Chloe thinks _huh_.

Maybe this night won't suck so much after all.

(At least, until Max leaves, and Rachel gets to be a little more challenging, and Chloe starts thinking less about the once-over and more about the hint of skin on her stomach when Rachel stretches, and fuck, this could be such a bad idea, but Chloe's never been good at resisting temptation.)

**Author's Note:**

> just in an amberprice mood! wrote this in one sitting so lmk if there's any typos fdjklfd


End file.
